


My World Came Crashing Down

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only days after the death of his and his brother's father, Sans sends both Frisk and Papyrus out of the house. Although Sans had known about it after they had left, he really didn't know about it until a phone call. This turn of events somehow has him end up at Grillby's. When he finally opened up, his world came crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Any italicized parts are spoken in a different language. When Sans speaks, it is in Wingdings, while Frisk uses ASL.
> 
> It is a bit short, as I wrote this at two in the morning. I thought that it was pretty good, so yeah.
> 
> The quote said by Grillby near the end was said by G.K. Chesterton.

Sans knew that one of these days was coming. His mood had been all over, and it was affecting everyone. He purposely sent Papryus to Mettaton's house for the next few days and Frisk to Toriel's just for this reason. He knew that he didn't want to stay at home at the moment either. Staying there would only bring up memories that wouldn't be good for anyone. Nonetheless, he sat on the couch of the small house in silence and took deep breaths. Just as he was calming down, his phone rang. Thinking it was Frisk or his brother, he answered immediately.

"Hello, is this Sans?" He did not recognise the voice, but continued anyways. The voice was small and child-like.

"Yes," he sighed and took another deep breath. "This is Sans."

They continued and Sans started to sob when the person broke the news that they had called for.

"Your father is Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster, correct?"

"What happened to him?"

"He.... Well he fell into his own creation. He has been declared dead by King Asgore." This was when his walls fell down. It only started with him crying. Tears fell silently down his face. His breath was shaky and his body went cold.

"That-That.."

"It is quite the surprise, as he was usually very careful about how he went along his business, but he had somehow fallen in." This was the part where Sans stayed silent. He had somehow mastered the art of sobbing without noise. He used this when Papyrus was home and something happened. What Paps didn't see wouldn't hurt him.

He regained his composure and continued with the conversation. "So is that all? I do have some business to attend to."

"That is all. Expect a phone call in the next two weeks to discuss the paperwork."

"Very well." He hung up before curling into a ball on the couch. He took more deep breaths before standing up and grabbing his house key. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he was going somewhere.

\---

Sans had somehow ended up at the door of Grillby's. It was quiet, but there were people in there. He could see them through the window. He walked in and saw that there were less people in there than he thought. He put his hands in his pockets and fiddled with the house key before sitting in his usual seat. Grillby usually stands and works in the same spot behind the bar, so Sans usually just sit right in front of him. He dropped onto the chair and sighed.

"In for a drink, Sans?"

"You're damn right." He leaned on his hands as Grillby handed him a drink. He held it with both hands as Grillby leaned in front of him.

"What happened this time?" He looked serious, but when did he not?

Sans only shook his head before speaking. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Grillby put his hand on the top of the glass before Sans could get a drink. "Are Papyrus and Frisk at home?"

"Sent them out because I knew something was going to go bad today." It was only then that Grillby let go of the drink. He went back to the glass that he had been cleaning before putting it away and grabbing another dirty glass.

He did all of this while keeping an eye on Sans as he drank.

\--

When Grillby saw that Sans was on his sixth drink and was the only other person in the bar, he took out a book that he had found in the library. Sans almost always slips into Wingdings, his father's first language, when he gets ungodly drunk. He also knew that he was almost at that point. He set the book on the lower part of the bar, just out of Sans's field of vision.

As soon as he finished the sixth drink, he put his head down on the bar. His shoulders began to shake, along with the rest of his body.

Well, this wasn't the reaction that Grillby expected.

He looked back up and started to speak, in Wingdings. _"Why did this happen?"_

 _"What happened, Sans,"_ Grillby asked. Sans looked confused until he saw the book and what book it was. His voice was a bit shaky, as if he was unsure of the pronunciation of the foreign language.

He was trying to talk to Sans.

_"Why are you learning Wingdings? You could just ask me to leave, you know."_

_"Why would any sensible person let a person as drunk as you be alone at any moment? Especially since you're upset."_ He leaned on the bar and looked straight into Sans's eyes _. "Now, tell me what happened?"_

 _"I don't need to worry you, Grillbz."_ His speech was starting to slur and he laid his heads on his crossed arms. Grillby sighed before walking around to the outside of the bar. He leaned in to the bar quickly and grabbed the book. Using his free hand, he dragged a bar stool right next to Sans. Setting the book down, he put his other hand on the back on Sans's stool. He turned it so that it was facing him.

 _"Tell me what happened, Sans."_ He looked up at Grillby before leaning his arms on his knees and sobbing into his hands. The loud sound echoed through the bar as Grillby brought his hand to Sans's side and pushed him gently until he was leaning on him. He started to sob into Grillby's vest as tears soaked the garment.

Grillby wasn't usually this personal with people, but he knew that Sans needed someone with him. He was the only one who could do it at this point.

He began to rub small circles on Sans's back and rested his head on his before closing his eyes.

_"I don't know what I did wrong, Grillz."_

_"What do you mean?"_ He still had his eyes closed. He didn't feel Sans wrap his arms around his waist until his arms were resting lightly on his sides. At this point, it didn't bother him. He wrapped his other arm around the front of Sans's body and pulled him so that they were both sitting upright.

 _"It-It's my dad. He-He-He fell into the Core, h-his own c-c-creation."_ At this point, Sans was impressed with himself that he was even able to say that _. "M-My day was al-already sh-shitty and this j-just topped it all off."_

 _"He died, did he?"_ He could feel Sans nod into his chest. He stood up and help Sans keep his balance as they walked towards the door. _"Let's get you home, you look like you're about to pass out."_ Sans only nodded before walking with him.

\--

Neither of them really remember much of that night. All that Grillby really remembers is talking to Sans until about three in the morning, then it gets fuzzy, and they finally fell asleep. Sans, on the other hand only remembers the fuzzy part.

The two were sitting, pretty much laying, on the couch together and talking. Grillby was leaning on one edge of the couch and had his legs up on the couch. Sans had his head laying in Grillby's arms and his legs were aligned with the other's. Sans was about to fall asleep, as he had been nodding off for the past hour. Just as he fell asleep, he felt a small kiss on the top of his head. This was what helped his fall asleep happy.

\--

The two sat in the early darkness of the house. They didn't speak, rather were just sitting and trying to wake up. Just as Sans was nodding off, they heard the door open. Startled, Sans sat up straight and Grillby stood up. He looked back and said, "Remember your promise, Sans."

"I won't forget it." He was gone in a flash. Frisk ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo," he yawned. "How was your sleepover?"

 _"Fun,"_ Frisk signed. _"We had a lot of fun playing and baking."_

"Also, Sans, I heard about what happened to your father. They called me after you wouldn't pick up." Toriel sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was talking with Grill-" He stopped himself. "I found a way to make it."

Frisk turned to Toriel before signing, _"he was with Grillby all night. Papyrus snook into his bar after he found out about Gaster. Sans got really drunk and they were here!"_ Toriel began to chuckle as she looked at Sans. He began to blush blue as he sunk into what he thought was his sweater. " _See! He even has Grillby's vest!"_ He then realized that it was there.

But what made him blush harder was that he was wearing it.

He was wearing it over his t-shirt and saw that his coat was hanging on the coat rack. He grabbed the corner of the vest and rubbed his finger over it multiple times.

"You'd had better go and return that, Sans. He probably needs it." Toriel smiled and he stood up. "I will watch Frisk until you return."

"Thanks, Tori." He walked out the door and continued to walk to Grillby's.

\--

While out of view of the window, he took the vest off and folded it. He opened the door and saw that the place was packed.

"Sans!" He heard his brother yell from a packed table. He nodded to him before walking over to the bar and setting the vest on the top.

"You forgot your vest."

"Keep it. I left it on purpose." The people around them heard and went completely silent. He leaned in and whispered, "remember if you need to talk, my door is always open." He patted the folded vest before pushing it towards Sans, who grabbed it. "Sans, another thing to remember. I found a quote in a human book countless years ago. It said, 'Drink because you are happy, but never because you are miserable.' That's good advice for you, Sans. Take it to heart."

"Got it, Grillbz." He then started walking over to the table where his brother and Mettaton were sitting.

He smiled knowing that he wasn't completely happy yet, but he was getting there.


End file.
